A love that lasts forever
by Frida Vaccari
Summary: I have no idea why people hate my story , there are plenty of other stories with actors that don't get reported, well once again, Orlando/Keira fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I love Orlando Bloom, he is my favorite actor and I also think there is no girl prettier than Keira Knightley and they make the perfect couple and I hope that they do end up together in real life, I love pirates but I cried like crazy when will died

I am posting this story again here on because it's not fair that only my story was reported and criticized when there are plenty other real persons stories like Harry Potter, Grey's Anatomy, High School Musical and many others I saw so I am putting it here for all who liked my story and everyone who doesn't then don't read it further

Orlando Bloom rocks doesn't he, he is like favorite actor and I also think there is no girl prettier than Keira Knightley and they make the perfect couple, I hope that they do end up together in real life, I love pirates but I cried like crazy when Will died.

I totally hate Rupert Friend and I think he is not worthy of Keira Knightley

The same goes for Kate Bosworth so if you like either of them don't read this story

English is not my first language so I apologize for the grammar errors

Here is my first attempt at an Orlando/Keira story

--

Orlando Bloom walked out of him changing room after his last scene shot for the latest installment for the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy, as he walked out he couldn't help but think about the last five years he had been shooting the famous movies, the great friends he had made, and the fact that it was really over, this project in which he had been working for five years straight was over, he could finally take a break from all that craziness but all was not happiness and smiles, his heart saddened for having to part from those friends he had made in so long, especially Keira Knightley, they had become great friends, almost best friends in that long time and he had fallen in love with his co-star, she was always so cheery and kind to everyone, when she first showed up for the first movie being seventeen, he thought she was going to be a pain but after she ignored him at first he quickly liked her and soon fell in love with her.

As he walked out on the porch his heart broke into a million pieces watching Keira kissing passionately her Pride & Prejudice cast-mate and current boyfriend Rupert Friend, she was smiling and whispering things in his ear, he was smiling smugly looking at Orlando as if he knew Orlando was in love with her and wanted to show her off; he wanted to march there and punch him straight in that face; he had thought about telling her about his feelings but didn't want to loose her as a friend and the fact that he was also dating someone else, as he started to think about his current girlfriend his smile turn into a frown, he truly wasn't in love with her, Kate Bosworth was nothing like when he first met her, she was always jealous of every girl he saw and was suffocating him, when he had enough and was about to break up with her , she suffered from anorexia and he just couldn't leave her alone during those moments so he supported her as much as he could, forgetting his feelings for Keira and staying with Kate, his head got back to the present and as he was starring at the loving couple he didn't see a blond figure approaching him.

-Hey Or ready to go- the annoying voice spoke up

-Kate, what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting in LA- he said biting his tongue and trying to put on a smile, he hated being called Or by her

-I know but I wanted to come and see my boyfriend, I came to surprise you, aren't you happy??-She asked pouting

He tried to smile

-Of course I am thrilled to see you Kate-

-Oh I love you so much Orlando-she said looking at him in the eyes

He diverted his gaze to the other couple and saw them still kissing and thought how much he would love to be in Rupert's shoes

-I love you too Keir….Kate- he finished closing his eyes scolding at his stupidity for such a dumb slip up, luckily for him Kate was too distracted to notice it

-Ok, let me just go saying goodbye to Keira and the other cast- he said walking off

-Or come on let's just go-she whined

-I'll be just a sec baby- he quickly said and walked away

As he approached Keira and Rupert he heard them argue and deep down smiled but it turned into a frown when heard her cry, getting really angry

-Keir come on don't make such a big deal about this, I made a mistake and I apologize, I still wanna be with you- Rupert said not making a big deal about it

-Rupert how could you do this to me, I hate you so much-she sobbed

-It was a drunken mistake; I am so sorry baby-he spoke up

-What is going on here?-Orlando spoke up letting his presence known, Keira turned to him and he clearly saw now that she was crying, all her make up was running down her cheeks and she moved to him and embracing him while crying further into his shoulder.

-Keir, sweetie, are you okay, what happen-he asked worriedly rubbing her hair softly

-It's none of your business Orlando, just get lost- Rupert spoke angry at him, approaching Keira and grabbing her wrist roughly and she cried out in pain

-Take your filthy hands off her Friend or you'll be sorry- Orlando spoke angry at him

-Mind your own business Bloom- he pulled Keira harder and suddenly felt himself fly to the ground after a fist impact in his face

-oh come on, you idiot you broke my nose- he said angry grabbing his nose to stop the bleeding

Orlando on the other side was too busy soothing Keira to listen to his whining

-baby what happen, are you okay, I am here now, calm down- he whispered in her ear softly seeing as how her head was buried in his chest and her arms locked around him and holding him as he were her life raft.

-he…he….-she tried to speak but couldn't stop her tears

-It's okay you don't have to tell me-he rubbed her back and touched her hair lightly.

-Bloom I am talking to you -Rupert growled and his fist impacted Orlando but he barely stumbled back a few steps for he didn't want to disturb Keira, for she was starting to calm down.

A few minutes later Keira screamed and Johnny Depp and Jack Davenport rushed in to see Orlando and Rupert struggling in the floor, Orlando's eyebrow and lower lip were bleeding but he managed to overpower Rupert and stood up rushing to Keira's side, Rupert on the other hand was laying on his back his nose was broken and all his face was covered in blood, one of his eyes was closed, Keira hugged Orlando again and Jack along with Johnny took Rupert and dragged him outside throwing him in the trash

-Exactly where he belongs -Jack said and they waked to see Orlando and Keira

-what happen here?? -Johnny asked

-everything's fine now, he was just being the jackass as he usually is, you guys go back to what you were doing, I got this -Orlando answered still a little angry and Jack along with Johnny walked away seeing that everything was fine again but soon Kate approached them

-Or the car is ready come on- Kate spoke angry

-Kate don't you see that Keira is hurt, she needs me right now, I won't leave her alone-he said angry at her

-Come on she is a big girl, she can take care of herself-she spoke getting annoyed

-shut up Kate, you have no idea what's going on so don't bother, I am not leaving her you can either keep quiet and wait or show yourself out but don't expect me to go back to you when you act like this-he said angry trying not yell at her

-Fine, I'll see you back in LA-she huffed

-don't bother we are thru-he spoke up

-You don't mean that-she said annoyingly

-Yes, I do now leave-

She walked away and after a few minutes he scooped Keira in his arms taking her towards his room, walked by Johnny and Jack and they both smirked and as he arrived at his room she was already asleep and lay her down on his bed and as he covered her with a blanket she whimpered

-Don't go Orli please-she begged with a broken voice that broke Orlando's heart

He tried to smiled at her and took off his shoes and jacket and layed down on his bed next to her, she snuggled up to him again and fell asleep with her head on his chest; a few minutes later he did too.

Continue………………………….

Tell me if you liked it or not, I hope a few reviews, but I will post all the four chapters today


	2. in love or what?

I got so many reviews that I thought I should really put the next chapter up today, I'll keep posting here until I get reported and then I guess I'll go to another site or I'll find a way to post it ,but all the encouragement I got from all of you made m

Here goes the next chapter, I made a few corrections I hope you like it

Keira opened her eyes and blinked at the sudden burst of sunlight that hit her eyes, it was already morning and at first she didn't remember what had happen but as all the memories came back to her she looked to the side expecting to see Orlando still sleeping next to her but feared the worst when she didn't find him anywhere on the room

-Orlando, where are you?? Come this isn't funny- she whispered, her voice trembling and stuttering

There was no answer and she called again, a few minutes went by and as she was pulling the covers off to go find him, the door swung open, she looked up to see him in a black shirt, blue jeans and a white apron on top of his clothes also a chef's hat on his head, he saw her awake and smiled then showed her the tray he had in his hands.

-Hey there sleeping beauty, how did you sleep- he spoke in a cheery tone

-I woke up and I couldn't find you, I was scared- she replied still shaken up

-I am so sorry, I got up early and wanted to fix you something to eat so I thought to myself, what better to cheer up someone than "breakfast a la Bloom"- he said smiling, he placed the tray on her lap and lifted the lid of the various plates.

-So, orange juice freshly squeezed as I know you love it, scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, French toast, pancakes with butter and blueberry syrup, bacon and two bagels with cream cheese, hot chocolate also two glasses of healthy milk" he finished taking a sip of one of the glasses and she laughed when she saw he had a milk mustache

-Come here, you are a mess but so lovely- she said taking a napkin and cleaning his upper lip, he smiled gratefully and looked towards their breakfast

-I wonder... Did you bring the whole kitchen up here??- She asked with an unbelievable look on her face but nonetheless smiling

-And the cherry on top- he said taking out a dvd from an envelope and placed it on the TV, after a few seconds of anxiousness from Keira to see what he had brought her, the first scene of Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's end popped on screen and she gave him a loving smile

-I know, Jerry lend me the unedited copy of the movie after much persuasion- he smirked

-You, Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom are the best friend a girl could have- she told him moving the tray aside and hugging him tightly closing her eyes and breathing in his perfume , he smiled like a true friend would but his face saddened at the comment of just being her friend.

They ate slowly and were commenting on the movie, laughing at a few moments and the bloopers that were not cut out yet, Orlando stood up and tried to copy Keira's scene

-Oh Will please don't leave me- he spoke in his best girlish voice and was met with a bagel to the face

-Ha-ha very funny- she tried to look mad but his face was priceless when she threw him the bagel, he fell to the floor

-Oh you've killed me Knightley- he agonized on the floor and closed his eyes but taking a peek which was caught by Keira

-Oh come on get up, you are acting like a kid- she stood up and help him up but he pulled her down and started ticking her

-Lando come on stop, you know I am very ticklish- she couldn't stop laughing and after a few minutes he stopped and helped her up, they sat down on the bed again to finished watching the movie but he just looked at her

-Wanna tell me what happen with ass-face Friend, it might help or if you wish I'll go kick his ass again- he asked looking at her straight in the eye and tried to bring another smile to her face

She looked down and as he was about to give up and change the subject she spoke in a whisper

-He wanted to be honest and told me that while we were here finishing the movie he went to a few parties and had I great time, that I had no problem with, also he got drunk and cheated on me with a model, they slept together not once but a few times and he had the nerve to tell me that, he expected me to get over it in time and hoped that we could start our relationship over, he said I had it coming because I wouldn't sleep with him, he thought I had been cheating on him with you so he wanted to get even by cheating too, I told him we were nothing more than just friends he apologized and wanted me to forget all about it- she started tearing up again

-Oh sweetie, next time I see him I'll kill him, if I didn't hate him before I do now, well I hate him more than before- he hugged her as a few tears came down her cheeks

-I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him; he is such as asshole- she spoke in between tears

Orlando closed his eyes and his heart broke as he gave her advice on love

-At the risk of making a fool of myself I'll tell you that If you love him, you'll find in your heart to forgive him- he touched her hair to sooth her

-I care about him a lot, I wanted to love but I guess it didn't happen for us, I wanted to fall in love with him to forget about the one who I am really in love with" she said moving her face from his chest and looking at him straight in the eyes

-Well there you go, dump the stupid git and go after the one you really love, I never liked him anyways and the cast couldn't stand him either- he smirked as he looked at her and got lost in her eyes

-And you just think to tell me this now- she joked poking him in the chest

He stuck his tongue out to her

-So I recall Kate yelling last night, I don't recall how she came to be here I remember her annoying little voice?- she asked frowning, racking her brain trying to remember the events from the previous night

-Yeah, she wanted to leave right away and was making a fuss because I didn't wanna leave you alone, threw a tantrum and left- he explained looking somewhere other than her eyes

-Oh I am sorry, should I talk to her for you- she asked frowning at the thought, but trying to be a friend for Orlando

-Naaa, don't worry about it, our relationship was over much before last night, I care about her but I just stayed with her to support her thru her treatment but this, it's just too much, the last straw, she's been acting way too jealous and couldn't stand when I hanged out with you- he tried to smile at her

-I am sorry- she half smiled

-Don't be, I am fine, I just hope she will be too- he said only now thinking of what Kate must be doing

-You'll find someone else, I am sure- she said touching his hand lightly, looking at him straight in the eyes he diverted his gaze back to the tv as the scene were they get married and kiss was just playing, she looked that way too and blushed at her thought.

They looked at each other, neither saying anything just feeling comfortable with each other's company; he then remember her comment a few seconds ago and looked up to answer it but was caught in her eyes but his in a flash dropped to her lips.

-I surely hope so- he whispered still looking at her lips finding it hard to tear his eyes from them, they were his definition of perfection, he felt bewitched by her beauty, finally managing to looked at eyes he felt he could drown on the brown pools that were her eyes, he unconsciously approached her not being able to resist the urge to kiss her, his heart beating loudly on his chest, as he got close he noticed that she came a little bit closer to him , they were so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips ,she licked hers expectantly and closed her eyes half blushing and half waiting for the kiss she had been dreaming for so long.

To be Continue……………………..

So cliffhanger now, I hope you all like it, I hope to get many reviews and I apologize for any grammar mistakes, as I have told you before English is not my first language and I do my best

Frida Vaccari


End file.
